ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Twenty
Ben Twenty 'is the very first episode of the first season of the series Ben 20. Synopsis Ben battles Dr. Animo, who is terrorizing Omnitrix City, but things get worse. Plot ''It's a beautiful morning in Omnitrix City, until we see Heatblast fighting Dr. Animo '''Heatblast: Burn! (blasts fireballs at Animo's mutated magpie) Dr. Animo: (Laughs maniacally) It didn't work! Heatblast: Oh yeah? (transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead: (Runs towards the magpie) Yaaarghh! (shoots crystal shards at it) Magpie: (Howls supersonic waves, cracking Diamondhead's skin) Diamondhead: Whoah! What did you do to that bird?! Dr. Animo: Nothing unusual, Tennyson. I've just turned this magnificent sample into the most perfect pet. Isn't it beautiful? Diamondhead: Yeesh! It's UGLY! (continues shooting crystal shards at the magpie) Magpie: (Slams Diamondhead away) Diamondhead: (Gets up) Oh, you wanna wrestle, huh? Well, how about you deal with a friend of mine. (transforms into Muscleman) Muscleman: I'm gonna crush you! You're going down! (punches the magpie) Theme Song plays Magpie: (Falls down) Animo: NO! You can't defeat my pet! It's not the end of my reign yet, Tennyson. (brings out a ray gun) For you see...I can make many more!!! (shoots the ray at all nearby birds) the birds hit by the ray mutate into larger beasts Muscleman: Oh man! I need a lot more of me. Hmm..I know! (transforms into Ditto) Ditto: (Clones into 30) Dittos: A whole lot more of me. Ditto #1: Fellow Dittos, ATTACK! Dittos and mutant birds battle at the scene Dr. Animo: Your alien forms can never defeat my pets, Tennyson. Ditto #1: That so, huh? Well, let me try. (punches a bird) All Dittos, multiply! Dittos: Sir, yes, Sir! (each split into two, forming 60 Dittos) Ditto #1: GO! GO! GO! run towards the other birds. Two Dittos versus one bird. Many Dittos are thrown off and hurt, but the others try to ignore the shared pain Ditto #35: (Punches a bird's eye causing the bird to explode) Wha--?? Ditto: What the hey hey?! Ditto #35: Hey guys, I think we oughta target the eyes. Dr. Animo: No! You've discovered their weakness! Their eyes contain sulphur. Ditto #21: Thanks for telling us, professor. (smiles) Ditto: You heard the man! Get the eyes, guys! It's the only thing that can kill them. the Dittos kick and punch the birds' eyes; some even poked them. All the birds explode, reducing to ashes Dr. Animo: NOOOOO!!! (kneels and looks down, grasping the ground) Dittos combined into one Ditto #1: '''You lose, Animo. (transforms into Blocker) (raises his fist) '''Dr. Animo: (Looks up with a crazy face) Not quite, my boy. Blocker: What the--? ground shakes Events *Ben makes his first appearance. *Ben transforms into 10 aliens in the episode. *Dr. Animo makes his debut. *Heatblast, Diamondhead, Muscleman, Ditto, Blocker, make their debuts. *This is Ben's first battle in the series. *This is the first time Ben fights with Dr. Animo in the series. *This the first time Ben uses the newly-changed Omnitrix. *Ben has unlocked the Master Control and has first used it in the series in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Stick's articles Category:Ben 20 articles